Schwarzen Drachen
by Dragon's Chamberlain
Summary: In the early 18 century, days of Divanna Dynasty, one of the noble families of Agustive- Crescent, has a dragon-race chamberlain, Dantaleon de Libret. He has the looks, knowledge, talent, manners, skill and much more. But he serves a 13- year- old master, Cyril Crescent, who involved in mafia.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Within the element dimension lies a land not unlike our own- a world that exists in parallel with humankind. Time passes differently, magic is as normal as the sunrise, and mythical beast living peacefully in this enchanted realm, or simply call it a fairy land.

This wonderful land was maintained under four different kingdoms- the Kingdom of Elves, the Veil of Undead, the Kingdom of Atlantis, and the People of Land. However, paradise didn't last forever. Upon the Queen of the Atlantis's sudden vanished, no suitable candidates is to be crowned as the next ruler, and no one dare to assume the throne. The kingdom soon turn into a chaos and ended in tragedy.

But... ...

This is just the beginning .

Deep down the ocean, in a sealed vault, a lead coffin slowly opened, the body inside the coffin woke up from a long, deep sleep. His purple eyes scanned the vault, nothing was here, and no sound could be heard.

"I guess... ... I'm free to go now... ..." he whispered in a deep voice.

Casually raised his right arm, he started to gather the dark aura around him. A globe of dark aura was formed on his palm. No hesitation, he released the globe towards the sealed door, and the door easily shatter into million pieces.

"Ah... ... It's great to be free." stretching his back and arm to loosen up his muscle, he smiled.

And so... ... the story has begun... ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You asked to see me, Master Cyril?" I politely knocked the door, asking in an appropriate tone.

"Yes, do come in." he replied.

Slightly fixed my tie, I opened the door and enter the antechamber of his living quarters in the mansion.

The room's décor perfectly reflected Master Cyril's taste and personality. Large area of velvet rug lies neatly on the white-marble tiles. Fine sculptures and beautiful paintings graced the plain white wall. The furnishings were exquisite in every details, masterfully carved with upholstery that was obviously the work of superior artisans, even the fireplace was carved splendidly with marble and shiny diamonds.

"How may I be of service, master?" I asked as I stood beside a vivid red armchair, facing my 13-year-old master, Cyril Crescent.

With short black hair and blue-green eyes, Master Cyril looked exactly like his late father, Lord Edmund.

Master Cyril wasted no time getting to the point. "I wish you to escort me to the Round Table meeting after this. There's some troublesome issues are need to be solve today, so I need your help."

"Another 'important' meeting, I perhaps?" I replied with a smile even though I was actually cursing deep down my heart. 'That' was totally out of my job as a chamberlain, and to be honest, I dislike it very much. " I mean, outsides doesn't allow to attend the meeting. It wouldn't be nice if master bring me there."

"Don't give me excuse, Dantaleon." he snapped, then quickly cooled down, and continued, "And yes, no one is allow to attend the meeting ,except the leaders of noble families, but this time is exceptional."

While listening, I poured a cup of red tea and served it carefully right in front of Master Cyril. "I apologize for my rudeness. I shall obey your command, master."

"Very well then." Master Cyril smiled as he picked up the cup, and took a sip. " Prepare a carriage right away. We'll depart at 5 o' clock."

" Yes, Master Cyril." I bowed low to him, and left the antechamber.

* * *

As I was in a hurry to full fill my task, suddenly... ...

* CRASHHHH! *

A loud noise coming from the kitchen. _I wonder what's happen in there? _Turning the corner to enter the kitchen, I discovered that it was already in chaos, like a tornado had touched down in the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes as I surveyed the scene after the incident. Broken dishes and rubbish scattered over the wet floor, ruptured water pipe has been overflowing and I can smelled something badly burnt.

"Dan-Dantaleon-san?" a tall, lanky uniformed chef, Kriz Howard, appeared in front of me. His jaw dropped open. "Beg your pardon, I-I'm trying a new recipe, but... ... I'm so sorry!"

I let out a sigh, and said, " Save your apology later. Right now, you must clean this mess before dinner."

"In-Indeed, but... ..." he fumbled with his hat, mumbled.

"But what?"

Kriz gulped nervously before trying to answer. " Well... ... I almost used up the ingredients for the new recipe, and... ... there's no refreshment today, so... ... there's nothing much to prepare for dinner for Master Cyril."

"Is that so... ..." I smiled bitterly.

_What a troublesome!_ I thought,_ but... ... for Master Cyril's sake, perhaps I can get some fresh food from the town... ..._

I cleared my throat, and looked at him. "Leave it to me then. And please don't dirty the kitchen again."

"Y-Yes Dantaleon-san! I'll clean the kitchen immediately!" he nodded his head, and started cleaning.

Satisfy, I headed out the kitchen and quickly continued my way to the stable.

After inform the stable boy about the preparation, I put on my grey overcoat and a trilby and rushed to the nearby town for some fresh food.

On the way to town, snow was beginning to fall and everything sparkled with a crystalline glow. First frost was on its way. I stopped and watched the ice crystal shimmering down the land.

_When was the last time I enjoyed winter?_ I reached out my hand and a perfectly formed snowflake landed in the palm. My purple eyes soften, and a gentle smile crossed my face.

For dragons, winter is a blessing of Mother Nature. Life will be renewed and ray of hope will shone to every living creatures on this enchanted realm. _Such a wonderful gift, isn't it?_

_Anyway, I had to watch the time_. I jolted back to reality. _Probably, I can make on time before Master Cyril's departure._

Walking along the path, I headed for the town.


End file.
